False Dawn on Angel Wings
by lillyinblack
Summary: After Jean's death, the Xavier school has taken on a sad undertone. A new fine arts professor arrives with problems of her own. Perhaps she can find the answers she needs in the school for gifted children.
1. Ch1: Keep that Corporate Image

Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-men related or Marvel related. If I said I did, Marvel would own MY butt. So take that.  
  
Notes: Umm, not much to say. Things will pick up in the second chapter, but I am not really sure if I should continue this anyway. I like the way it has started, but I just need to think of how to continue it. I hate it when I do this to myself; I know exactly what happens in the middle, but not the beginning or end. (Sighs) Oh well, hopefully I can think of what to do next, and I have a pretty good idea of what it is going to be. So have fun with some exposition, and look forward for character development in the next chapter! R&R! (I need the ideas O.O)  
  
Chapter 1: Keep that Corporate Image  
Rogue sat in her dorm room with Bobby, and she was pacing back and forth in a furious pace. Her brow furrowed deeper with every turn on her heel. Bobby was amused at this, to say the least, but he knew that calming her down would be the best option.  
"Pacing a hole in the floor is not going to help much." He smiled gently while intercepting her path. Rogue sighed heavily and hugged him.  
"I can't believe Kitty bailed on me, though," she frowned, "now the Professor won't let me go."  
"He wants to make sure that you'll be safe," Bobby smiled, "if I liked that kind of music, I'd go, but-"  
"Bobby!" Rogue's eyes glinted up at him, "You can go with me!" Bobby had been backed up into a corner, and he knew that fighting it was futile.  
"Well I guess-"  
"Great!" she beamed, and then tugged him out of the room and headed toward the common room, "besides, I'd be damned if I spent fifty bucks on tickets and then not go."  
The common room was heavily populated that evening. Most of the students were glued to the action adventure flick on television, along with Logan who was making up for the school's lack of alcohol with a soda. Ororo was catching up on paper grading, and Kurt had dosed off on one of the lounges while reading a novel. Rogue looked around for Charles and found him deep in a game of chess with Scott. She grinned and clamored noisily over to him.  
"Professor," she tried to turn up the charm, "sorry for interrupting."  
"Nothing to worry about, Rogue," he smiled, having just ended his turn, "what do you need?"  
"We-well I know you didn't want me to go to the concert alone," she said with hope beaming from her features, "but Bobby says that he will go with, so can we go, please?"  
"Don't let 'em go, Charles." Logan's voice rang calm over their conversation. Rogue wheeled around, ready to protest.  
"I don't know, Logan," Charles smiled, "I think they can handle themselves." Rogue hugged the Professor eagerly and thanked him, and then left with Bobby back to her room.  
"I don't like the idea, Charles." Logan said quietly, amused that the students did not even notice the little drama because they were so focused on the movie.  
"Don't like vhat idea?" Kurt had stirred from sleep and stretched out a little.  
"I decided to let Rogue go to her concert with Bobby." Charles took his turn while answering. Logan looked over at Kurt, the wheels in his head turning.  
"Hey, Elf, what are you up to tonight?"  
"Reading." Kurt responded blankly to the nickname as he tried to find his lost bookmark.  
"I think the book can take a rest tonight," Logan grinned at his cunning plan, "how would you like to go to a concert?"  
"You mean spy on Rogue and Bobby?" Kurt shot Logan an accusatory glance.  
"Naw, not spy," Logan defended himself, "just make sure they are safe. Besides, with how you move and blend into places, you could probably get the best seat in the house." Kurt weighed his options heavily. On one hand, he had never been to a concert before, and all of the students who have been to a show chatter on and on about how wonderful they are. On the other hand, Rogue and Bobby would probably be very upset about him being there for the sake of spying on them. The wish to keep them safe finally tipped the scales in Logan's favor.  
"I will only interfere is zere is danger." He said sternly, staring Logan in the eye. Logan just sighed in relief. A couple minutes later, Rogue and Bobby came in to say their goodbyes. After they left, Kurt felt the quizzical eyes of his friends upon him. He shrugged, sighed, and then teleported outside, ready to track the two teenagers to their concert. After he left, Charles spoke up again.  
"I don't know why you want me to limit Rogue so much, Logan."  
"I just don't want anything to happen to her," he said, "and damned if she will listen to me about things lately." Ororo shot him a glance about the language in front of the children, but simply went back to her grading.  
"She is a very capable girl," Charles answered, taking another turn which was inching him closer and closer to victory, "and to deny her of little freedoms would not be good for her. She needs to get out of the school once and awhile and get a taste for life outside of these walls." Logan knew when he was beaten, at least temporarily. He asked one of the students what he had missed in the movie, and then fell silent.  
  
There was a plethora of security everywhere at the concert, what made it a little harder was that it was indoors. Kurt found it funny that several young men and women were dressed in bizarre costumes. It made his life easier, because if he were to be caught, he could claim to be a fanatic fan instead of a mutant.  
"Vhere to go, vhere to go?" he mumbled to himself quietly. The concert had already started, so most of the people were inside and out of view. He teleported inside and was able to sneak around the security. He caught a glimpse inside the doors to the amphitheatre and was able to find a place where he could watch Rogue and Bobby. He teleported onto the far right side of a light rigging that hung over the edge of the stage. It only took him a few moments to locate Rogue and Bobby, and they had seemed to be having fun. Rogue had been talking for weeks about the rock concert, and she was very upset when Kitty could not go with her as planned. Kurt was rather bored though; he did not see what Rogue saw in the music. He was doing what was asked of him though, and that was all that really mattered to him. Another song came to an end, and the guitarist announced something that made the crowd cheer. It shook Kurt from his dosing state. Rogue looked as if she was going to pass out from happiness, which made Kurt smile a little.  
The announcement was apparently for a woman who came out on stage, seemingly carried by the energy of the audience. Kurt observed her as she took the mic from its stand. There was a lot of black running through the ends of her light brown hair that fell straight and past her shoulder blades. She had it done so that it covered her left eye, and the black ends of her hair melted into her mostly black ensemble. Kurt could not tell what color her eyes were. She began to sing with the band backing her up and playing along with her antics. She sang with the guitarist once and awhile too, and as her performance went on, her subjects made Kurt feel upset. Most of the songs were very troubled, songs about losing people and losing faith. Rogue was very much moved by them though, and Kurt saw her crying here and there.  
"Such a sad thing zis is," he mumbled to himself, "such spite from a voman with the world open in front of her." Another song came to an end, and it was quite late as Kurt checked his watch. He heard another announcement over the speakers, this time it was from the woman with two- toned hair.  
"I hope you all remember why I am here," she heard a smile in her convicting voice, "a lot of my friends are mutants, and because they are, they can't do the same things as I can, as my friends on stage can. I don't want to live in a world where people exclude other people just because they have something different about them. Truth be told, we aren't carbon copies, so why should we discriminate because we look differently? The world we are living in now is like America during the Civil Rights movement, only we cannot be sure that things will end up well for mutants. I only hope that it will, and my purpose is to help those I love in whatever way I can." She took a bow, and left with the rest of the band in a wall of sound from the audience. Kurt watched Rogue and Bobby leave, and then he left for home. He felt terribly guilty for spying on them still.  
"So how did it go?" Kurt had not been paying attention and nearly ran into Logan.  
"Oh, it vent just fine," he answered, "zhey had a good time, and zere vere no problems."  
"Good," Logan smiled, "now go ahead and get some sleep." Kurt nodded and retrieved his book from the common room, and then returned to find that Bobby and Rogue were home. Rogue talked to Logan excitedly for a moment as Bobby left for bed. She said goodnight to Logan a couple minutes later and headed upstairs. The guilt in Kurt's heart was too much for him, so he teleported upstairs and knocked gently on Rogue's door. She opened it a moment later and gave him a surprised smile.  
"Kurt, what's up?"  
"I am zorry to bother you zo late," he apologized, "but I need to talk vith you about zomething." She let him in graciously and gave him the cair at her desk while she sat upon her bed.  
"So," she was still ecstatic from the show, "What do you need to talk about."  
"Rogue," Kurt answered in a regretful tone, "I have zomething to confess to you."  
"Kurt, it's okay, you can tell me." The southern belle part of her emerged in her voice, and it made him feel a little relaxed somehow.  
"Okay," he sighed, "I followed you and Bobby to ze concert. Logan vas worried about you two, and he asked if I vould go to keep an eye on you."  
"That wolf!" she laughed.  
"I understand if you are angry vith me." Kurt looked at the floor. Rogue stood up and hugged him about the shoulders, still laughing slightly.  
"How could I be angry with a guy like you?" she smiled, "If anything, I should be angry with Logan, and he is going to get an earful from me." Kurt sighed in relief as she returned to her bed, flashing him a warm smile. He was about to leave when he noticed a poster of the ruddy and raven-haired woman on Rogue's wall.  
"So, who is she?" Rogue turned and looked at the image fondly.  
"Her name is Rane Lassen." She explained, "she writes music for herself and a couple other bands who are all really close to one another. They all performed tonight. Their platform is mutant equality, and they are trying to keep the good image of us in the public eye."  
"The sound like vonderful people." Kurt studied the posters next to the one of Rane, and he assumed that they were the other bands.  
"Some of them are even rumored to be mutants themselves," she resumed, "but that's probably just what they are, rumors." Rogue and Kurt talked casually about it for a few more moments before calling it a night.  
Kurt was still thinking about those songs though. He stared at the ceiling for the longest time, wondering how someone as seemingly dynamic as Rane Lassen could have lost so much faith. He at least learned that behind that striking hair laid green eyes with large black centers, almost too large. Kurt slowly drifted to sleep, thinking no longer on mutant activists.  
  
"Troy, what am I supposed to do?"  
"Just stay here with us, please?"  
"Troy," Rane turned and pulled herself unto her friend's direct vision, "the company knows about me. They just tolerated us before, what do you think they'll do now? They have just been digging for a chance to be rid of us."  
"They are not that stupid, they would lose sales," Troy was calm and collected for Rane's sake, "just stay here with Annie and I." He watched his friend mull over to the window again like a trapped animal.  
"I can't do that," she sighed, her fingertips tracing invisible patterns on the glass, "I just need to get away from the suits for awhile. I don't know if the fans will forgive me though." Her melancholy smile reflected in the smooth pane. Troy frowned and opened a desk drawer. He retrieved a slip of paper and an address book. He quickly wrote down an address and some simple directions, and then walked over and took her hand. He placed the paper in her palm and closed it with his own.  
"If that is the route you are going to take," he hesitated, "then I suggest getting a car and your things, and then drive to the address on this paper. The guys and I will take care of the press until you can face them with something." Rane smiled bitterly at Troy then hugged him with some desperate need. She thanked him profusely and found herself on the road one hour later, feeling undeniably alone.  
She arrived at a mansion in the late afternoon, and she wondered if she had the right place. She stepped up to the front door and suddenly heard a voice in her mind.  
/"Greetings,"/ it said, /"just follow the directions I give you, and I shall see you momentarily."/ Rane followed the directions she heard. Right, left, left, right, and left again down several hallways and rooms in the lavish mansion. She opened the door she was instructed to and entered to see a man in a wheelchair in front of a group of children aging from very young to teens.  
"Good afternoon, Miss Lassen," the same voice sounded just as the one in her thoughts from moments before, "you caught me in my last class, please take a seat, I will be with you in a few moments." She nodded in reply, and took a seat in the back of the classroom. The students were dismissed about fifteen minutes later, and as the kids left, their professor came to greet her again.  
"Forgive the earlier intrusion into your mind," he smiled, "I didn't want you to get lost. I am Charles Xavier, founder of this school for mutants."  
"I have heard a lot about you," Rane shook his hand, excited to meet this wonderful man, but her sadness was still ringing in her head, "please forgive the sudden visit though."  
"Oh, do not worry about that," he reassured her, "your friends Ann and Troy already called me and told me a little about you." Rane sighed and sat down again.  
"So, what did they tell you?"  
"Just the situation," he tried to comfort her, "they felt that you would be able to stay here comfortably for awhile."  
"I would feel guilty about it though," she started to stare at her shoe laces, "I can't just live here, this is a school for students."  
"Well," Charles wheeled over to his desk and opened a folder, "I see from your college transcripts that you are an art major, and that you started on a teaching degree but stopped when you got into music. Would you feel better about staying here if you could teach?" Rane felt a little better about the idea when she heard that, and her slight smile showed Charles hope.  
"I could probably teach drawing and painting if I had the supplies," she nodded, and then bit her lip, "maybe even a little history and theory. The supplies are expensive though, and I need to get a teaching plan together."  
"There is only a couple weeks before new semester," the Professor put her transcript away, and then looked back up at her, "I am sure that would be enough time to order and receive supplies while you start to create a lesson plan. The only thing I wish to advise you about is that the students are here not only to learn about the world, but also how to control their powers. Come with me, I'll introduce you to some of them."  
"All right." she followed him out, profusely thanking him for the opportunity to stay at the school.  
"Everyone who lives and works here are mutants, all of whom have powers very unique," Charles escorted Rane down several of the hallways, peaking in at classrooms and then continuing on slowly, "some people here are very powerful, and luckily we can train them with proper use of that power. I remember your friend Ann being here. She was a very good student, but her gifts were out of control. Through training, she can now lead a very normal life." Rane was thinking bitterly on Ann for a moment, but was distracted by a young man running their way. A girl with a prominent southern accent quickly followed.  
"Bobby! Get back here!"  
"Be careful while running in the halls, Rogue." Charles advised while another girl came sprinting down the hallway. Rogue stopped in front of Charles, out of breath and a little dizzy.  
"Hey, Professor, who's care is out- woah." Her vision had re-aligned and she caught sight of Rane. The other girl looked like she was going to crash into the dumbfounded teen, but to Rane's surprise she simply passed through her.  
"What is all the excitem- woah!"  
"Rane," Charles addressed her with a whimsical smile, "This is Kitty, she has the power to pass through great ranges of solid materials. Behind her is Marie, or Rogue as we like to call her, and she can assimilate other mutant's powers through skin-to-skin contact. That young man they were chasing a moment ago was Bobby, and he has the mastery over ice."  
"Hey, I was not chasing him," Kitty protested, "I just wanted to see what the commotion was about." Rane laughed a little.  
"It's very nice to meet you both," she chuckled a little, "hopefully I can meet your friend, Bobby, too." Rogue and Kitty quickly bombarded her with questions. Rane had never really gotten used the attention, and found herself blushing a bit.  
"Well, why are you here?" Rogue finally asked. The Professor answered for her.  
"She is going to be our new arts professor." The girls looked ecstatic for a moment, then they looked a little confused.  
"So, you quit the bands?" Kitty asked.  
"Wait, why are you even here?" Rogue interrupted, "you're not even a mutant."  
"Actually, I am a mutant," Rane nodded, as if reaffirming it in her mind, "and so are several members of the bands, but we are able to be in the public eye because we don't look different. I am the only one who has an odd physical trait, if you can even call it that."  
"What is it?" Kitty asked.  
"My eyes always seem over-dialated." She had always felt proud to have something abnormal about her.  
"Rogue, Kitty," Charles asked, "could you please show Miss Lassen to the empty room in the teacher's dormitory?"  
"No problem, Professor!" Rogue beamed while Kitty gave him an answering glance.  
"Oh, and Miss Lassen," Charles began.  
"Please, call me Rane."  
"There is a faculty meeting at six this evening, I will send someone to get you before we start." Before she could answer adequately, Rogue and Kitty were pulling her outside to her car, dodging students the whole way. Once outside, the girls helped Rane with her things and lead her back inside to her quarters.  
"So, did you really leave the bands?" Rogue asked Kitty's question over again.  
"No, I didn't leave them," she explained, "I needed to get out of public because someone inside our record company found out that I was a mutant."  
"So what?" Kitty scoffed, "your message is pro-mutant anyway." The statement caught Rane off guard, and she agreed with it in so many ways.  
"That is true," Rane responded, "but the company only tolerated us because we were all human to their knowledge. If one of us were a mutant, then they would find some way to cut our contracts."  
"That would not be very smart of them," Rogue's brow furrowed, "the backlash would be huge."  
"Troy says they won't do it," she said "and I am sure that they already have everything negotiated and covered up." A couple minutes later, they arrived at the empty room and left her alone for a time. Rane looked at the pre-furnished room that looked so warm, but she began to think of Troy, and everything became cold again. 


	2. Ch2: Sympathy Pours from Your Eyes

Chapter 2: Sympathy Pours from Your Eyes  
Rane shook off her thoughts of Troy and took in the new room for what it was, a safe haven that felt welcome and warm. She sat on the cherry-wood canopy bed for a few minutes, and then lost herself in unpacking the few things she had brought. She knew she had enough clothes, and she hoped that there was not a dress code for the teachers. After thinking about it, she figured that the staff would not mind anyway, since she was going to be the art teacher. She remembered the way her art professor from college dressed and laughed to herself about tie-dyed trenchcoats. She felt inspiration about her new job and set to work creating a lesson plan as soon as she finished unpacking. She used a spiral notebook as she busily scratched down random lyrics in the margins that came to her while she was planning various projects. She became so wrapped up in her writing that when she heard a knock on her door at six, she nearly leapt off the bed in surprise.  
"Uh, come in!" she called and put on a pull over sweatshirt over her plain t-shirt and athletic pants. A handsome, yet rather unruly looking man opened the door with a casual flair all his own.  
"Hey there," the man strode in as if he owned the place and offered her an outstretched hand, "my name is Logan."  
"Nice to meet you, Logan." Rane shook his hand, trying her best not to look as bewildered as she felt.  
"Charles asked me to escort you to the meeting," he continued while releasing her hand and leading her from the room, "your name is Rane, right?"  
"Yes, how did you know?" she asked.  
"Marie and Kitty are always talking about some folks name Rane and Troy," he smiled at her, and then said sarcastically, "so I figured by how happy they were, and how that you are female, that you must be Rane."  
"You figured right," she smirked at his brash comments, "and I hope they have said nothing good of me."  
"Well, aside from being a rather outspoken person," he smirked right back, "I heard you are quite the little activist." She winked at him.  
"I try my best." As she said that he opened the door into Charles's office. Several adults and a few of the older students were sitting or standing inside, talking noisily. She felt eyes upon her, which made her feel uneasy, but felt better as Charles came to greet her.  
"I trust you have unpacked and are situated?" she nodded an answer as she looked around the room, "Good, and hopefully Logan gave you no troubles?"  
"None that I can think of." Logan gave her a little smirk that made her start feeling at home. She took in the room for a moment before they started talking, but she was unable to get very far. Before the Professor started speaking again, however, she noticed a dark shadow in a corner that seemed out of place. She found herself staring into a pair of amber-yellow eyes and turned her vision sharply out of habit. The shadow stayed there, leaning against the wall, with a dart-like tail moving slowly, rhythmically like a cat's.  
"First on our agenda tonight," Charles's voice filled the room, "I would like to introduce a new professor who shall be teaching during spring term, Miss Rane Lassen."  
"It is wonderful to meet you all." She tried her best to be cordial in a shy voice.  
"Likewise," Ororo smiled, and Rane felt her warmth. She was introduced to everyone, including Scott, Ororo, and Logan once more, who showed her a sample of their skills.  
"Now, where is Kurt," Scott said, looking around, "I thought he was here."  
"I am here." The shadow moved away from the wall. The artist in Rane poured over this revealed shadow. Striking midnight blue hair and royal blue tinted skin that looked to have a fine film of hair offset his bright, amber-yellow eyes. There were intricate tattoos inscribed all over his face and neck, and his close were of many layers and very distinctive underneath his black trenchcoat.  
"This is Kurt Wagner," Charles smiled at him, "and he is our foreign language professor." Kurt teleported right next to Rane, and she almost jumped because she was so startled.  
"I teach German, Vrench, and Russian," he said, revealing sharp white teeth, "although, my accent gets in ze way zometimes." He teleported away again, and Logan gave an approving glace for startling the new woman. Rane could feel Kurt watching her from time to time, but it wasn't in a bad way. It was as if he were studying her.  
"I'm guessing by your clothes that you're here to be the new physical education teacher?" Scott asked.  
"Actually," Rane replied, "I am here to teach fine art."  
"Charles," Logan tried his best to look hurt, "are you replacing me?" Rogue and Bobby could not contain their laughter, which made Charles smile.  
"Sorry, Logan, bit her credentials are better," he looked to Rane, "why don't you show them a bit of your skill, Rane. I myself am curious."  
"Okay," she looked around, "does anyone have any coal?"  
"There is some in the science labs, upstairs." No sooner had Ororo said it than Kurt was gone and back, and he handed Charles a large piece of coal. He gave it to Rane, and she held it between her palms and began to concentrate. The bit of coal became smaller and smaller, its impurities falling to the ground. The coal lump began changing shape, into a prism, and quickly became while and fell into her hands as she relaxed. The uncut diamond was clean and clear, its surface glinting in the light. A little pile of impurities was lying at her feet, and she was out of breath. Scott picked it up and looked it over, followed by Ororo, who passed it around the room.  
"My friend called it organic manipulation," she said as her breath came back to her, "and that there is still the most difficult thing for me to do."  
"What else are you capable of?" Rogue was studying the diamond as Charles asked her the question. Rane pulled a thin plastic vial from her pants pocket. She removed a very small seed and placed it in her hand. She slid the vial back into her pocket and began to concentrate again. Vines burst forth from the seed and tumbled towards the floor. Thorns and leaves emerged and fell open along the way as she slowed the growth, and small buds began to appear. They soon bloomed into full white roses.  
"I can also reverse the progress, and change small things about the physiology." She admired the flowers.  
"Can you heal?" Ororo fingered one of the white blooms.  
"Only to an extent," Rane replied, "I can resurface and change only if I know exactly how to do so. I could heal surface wounds and broken bones if you asked from my knowledge of anatomy, but ask me to heal organ tissues, and I would not be able to help. It took me quite awhile to learn how to do this." She began to change the color of the blooms from white, to red, to yellow, to peach, and then back to white again. She returned the plant to seed form and slipped it back into the vial. The thorns had torn up her hand considerably, but with a pass of her hand, the abrasions were gone. She continued on to explain that even though she could not do some of the things she wished she could, her assets were still very powerful.  
The next couple of weeks went very well. She got to know several of the students and faculty. She, Rogue, and Logan spent a lot of time together, and started up an odd sort of fellowship. Whenever they spent time together, she felt like she was a kid again, and it made her so content. Her supplies for her painting and drawing classes arrived and she started to set up her new classroom.  
Troy had called her to let her know that things were okay with the recording company since she decided to leave for a while. Rane told him about the job and asked if he could bring down some of her art from her home. She didn't want to see him really, but she knew that he wanted to visit just to be sure that she was all right; she could hear it in his voice. He would be coming in a week, so her first few days of class would have to revolve around theory.  
Rogue was around her all of the time, and Rane felt as if she had gained a little sister. After finals, Charles let her know that her classes had been filled for the coming semester. Rogue and Rane celebrated by sneaking out and renting movies which they started watching in their pajamas in the common room. Bobby and Kitty joined them followed by Logan who had nothing better to do, so he said.  
"What are you watching?" he sat next to Rane in his casual manner. Kitty and Rogue quickly hushed him. He made a face at them, and then turned his attention back to the screen. It was a 1980's horror film, one of Rane's favorites. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, and it was not because of the movie. She felt a pair of eyes on her. She swung her legs up across Logan's lap and lied down across Rogue and Logan. He looked at her oddly.  
"What do I look like," he asked, "a doormat?"  
"No, you look comfortable." She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at him.  
"You are such a kid." Logan scoffed while Bobby, Kitty, and Rogue laughed aloud. Rane had really done it because of those eyes she felt watching her. She didn't feel them again directly for the rest of the movie. The movies were good, and the five of them stayed up until eleven before heading toward bed. Rane stopped in with Rogue while the others left for their rooms. They hung in the hallway and she expressed the strange sensations she had been feeling.  
"It's really odd."  
"What's odd?"  
"Sometimes, when I am around the mansion," she crossed her arms, "I feel like someone is watching me." Rogue stepped into the dark hallway and looked left, and then right, and she smiled at Rane.  
"Well, maybe that's because Kurt is watching you from down the hallway." No sooner had she said so, his form appeared behind her in a puff of black-blue smoke. He grabbed Rogue around the waist, to which she shrieked and fell backward, taking Kurt with her. Rane hurried into the room and shut the door.  
"You guys are going to wake everyone up!" Rogue struggled to her feet and laughed at Kurt who looked more than perturbed. He got to his feet and looked as if he was going to give the southern girl a lecture, but her remembered that Rane was in the room. He mumbled something inaudibly in German before he looked at Rane.  
"I'm zorry," he switched from looking at her to the floor, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I just didn't know how to introduce myself, I mean. Rogue talks about how vonderful you are during class, and I vas just so unsure of-"  
"Kurt, it's okay," Rane shook her head at his apologies, "you don't have to worry about who I am to introduce yourself."  
"Zorry," he gave a weak smile, "I guess I am used to being careful."  
"Why?"  
"Because he thinks people are frightened of him." Rogue hugged him like a brother and he visually relaxed. Rane's expression went soft as she watched Kurt, a mutant even afraid of other mutant's judgment.  
"I doubt you are anything to fear." She closed the distance between them and offered her hand. He watched her for a moment with curiosity, and then took her hand in his, which only had two digits and a thumb. Instead of merely shaking hers, he kissed her hand lightly over the knuckles, and let her go. She blushed unconsciously at the gesture, which made him smile.  
"Again, forgive my behavior."  
"You don't need forgiveness," Rane snapped out of her little trance, "but I forgive you if it eases your mind."  
"Indeed, it does," Kurt smiled, "and I hope to be speaking vith you again zoon. Goodnight, ladies." He disappeared with the familiar black cloud. Rogue looked very confused as to what just happened. Rane just shook her head and said goodnight.  
  
There was a wealth oh talent to be found in the school. The student's aptitude for art and techniques were good, and Rane watched them progress with terms and basics with hope in her heart for when they started on projects. It was still a couple of days before Troy would be there with her examples. As the day came closer and closer, she dreaded it more and more. She distracted herself with work and getting to know her students, anything to keep from thinking about him and her other life.  
Bobby turned out to be her most apt pupil. Rogue had convinced him to take her drawing class, and he had taken to it with ease. Rane could not wait to see his potential unfold when they started their first big project. He seemed indifferent about his talent, consumed in his modesty. It amused Rane to no end.  
She had started a painting during her free period, and it sat on an easel by the window. The painting reflected the view outside, where, through trees and foliage, stood a fountain on the mansion grounds. Outside it was vibrant in color with yellows and greens, but the start of her painting was washed with blues. There were two figures standing beside the fountain. Rane had been adamant about finishing it, and she eagerly waited for her free period. One day she gained a little surprise before starting on it. Rane had left her classroom for a moment to get something to drink. She returned a couple minutes later to catch Kurt in the room.  
"Hello?" she said quietly. Kurt had been staring at the painting by the window. He turned around, startled by the sudden inquiry, and smiled at her.  
"Good afternoon, zorry for the intrusion."  
"That's okay," she walked over to her desk and left her cup of dark coffee on top of a binder, "but what are you doing in here?"  
"I vas admiring your artwork," he smiled, looking at the painting again, "it is very lovely, and I think I recognize your scene, here."  
"Yes, it is the courtyard outside in a blue wash."  
"No," he looked at her again, his eyes seemed to be dancing, "it is from the legend of the Immortal Knight, isn't it? A warrior had been so gifted in battle that a spell caster granted his vish of immortal life and zervice to his kingdom. Only vhen his lady had died did he realize vhat a terribly lonely thing immortality was, especially vhen he vould see his vife's ghost by zeir fountain."  
"I didn't think anybody knew much about that legend," she marveled at his knowledge and stood beside her unfinished work, "how did you?"  
"How did I know of it?" he repeated the question aloud, "I read vhatever I get my hands on, and Professor Xavier has a vide selection of books."  
"I will have to consult with him about it."  
"Your vork is amazing." Kurt suddenly changed the subject.  
"This?" she gestured to the painting, "but it is unfinished."  
"No matter," he studied it, "this skill is evident. You have a very delicate touch, it is like seeing a part of you on this."  
"How so?"  
"I am not sure," he laughed slightly, "but that is vhat I see. Zere is a little part of you in this. You may find that all of your secrets have already been given away. I can't vait to see more of your artwork."  
"Why is that?" Rane's brow furrowed.  
"Because," he looked at the painting again, "I vould like to see more of you."  
"Why would you want to?" She suppressed a blush. Kurt looked back to her; his eyes were soft, but still shining.  
"Because I find you intriguing, Miss Rane Lassen, and I vould like to know you better," he began to leave, " I von't disturb your work time." Before she could come up with an adequate answer, she heard her classroom door shut, and when she looked into the hallway, there was nothing but a puff of blue-black smoke. She thought about it for a while, how she could be so interesting when Kurt was so mysterious and aloof. He was the intriguing one! As she worked, she tried to see how part of herself could be in the image before her, and it made her work even more carefully. She sighed and quit after an hour, and she had reached no conclusions.  
  
Finally, the day of Troy's visit came. He agreed to come down wither her artwork on a Saturday, and if the weather permitted she was going to show him around the mansion grounds. However, she awoke to curse the clouds outside her window, which were gray and heavy with rain. She sighed and put on a pair of black jeans, which were far too large for her, so she wore a belt, and her favorite blue tank top, which, ironically, bore Troy's band name. She didn't really care; she was comfortable. She only told the faculty of his visit, and most of the students were away for trips or family that weekend. It made her, in fact, rather lonely without being able to talk to Rogue, Kitty, and Bobby, but Logan was around. She could also feel Kurt about, but had yet to see him. She wandered into the kitchen and helped herself to a bowl of cereal. Logan walked in a couple moments later and picked up the box.  
"Lucky Charms?" he smirked.  
"So, who cares?" she said indignantly and tousled her hair.  
"Didn't mean to ruffle your feathers," he teased, "you just seem to be taking after some of your students."  
"I'm only 23, Logan," she smiled, "besides, this stuff is damn good." She pointed to the cereal with her spoon.  
"Whatever you say, Rane." Logan got up and helped himself to some of the coffee Rane was brewing.  
"Damn straight." She muttered and started munching on her breakfast again.  
"So," she heard Logan start again, "who is this guy coming to visit today?"  
"His name is Troy Ellen," she said between bites, "he is one of my best friends, and he is in one of the bands I work with."  
"No, I meant who is he to you?" Rane nearly dropped her spoon, but recovered.  
"Just an old friend." She choked, hoping that she sounded convincing.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay." And that was that, Logan never brought it up again, but Rane was very shaken. She left to her classroom and worked furiously on her painting, which was progressing everyday. About an hour and a half later, she heard her door open, and she turned to see who was there. A man in his mid-twenties stood in the doorway. He was dressed casually, jeans and a t- shirt, but it was the rest of him that was truly marvelous. He had very Greek features, and medium length black hair that he would shake to get out of his eyes which were light blue. He had a lean, almost lanky build. He was beautiful.  
"Hey, Rane." He gave her an unsure smile. She took off her smock and rushed over to hug him, happy now since he was finally there. She felt his arms holding her tightly.  
"Hey, Troy."  
"I'm glad to see that you are doing well." He smiled, suddenly pulling away from the embrace stiffly.  
"I wonder if well is the right word," she smiled weakly, and then continued before he could answer, "Did you bring the stuff I asked for?"  
"Ye-Yes," he was caught a little off-guard, "it's all in my car out front, let me help you with it."  
"By the way," she asked as they left for the front door, "who let you in?"  
"Some rough-looking guy named Logan," his brow furrowed, "he said something about being your bodyguard." Rane smiled and laughed. She explained about her whole experience as they carted things in and went back out for more. He helped her set them up or hang them on the walls as he filled her in on what everyone at home was doing. It made her feel a little homesick, but she knew she would be returning to them someday.  
"There is a benefit in a few weeks," he smiled, "it's for mutant awareness. Everyone is coming, including some prominent figures in the mutant community. The guys and I would love it if you came." Rane was high up on a ladder.  
"That sounds great," she called down while hanging the last painting, "can I bring a friend?"  
"Certainly." He smiled, knowing that she would be coming. She got down from the ladder, and he watched her with amusement.  
"That's the last," she sauntered over, and then noticed that he was staring at her a bit, "what?" Troy grabbed a lock of her brown and black hair.  
"You still going to dye your hair like that?"  
"Yeah, is there something bad about that?"  
"No," he smiled again, fondling the hair he had caught, "I think it's cute." Rane's world melted around her in that instant that his expression changed from comical to loving. She cupped his face in her hands and closed the gap between their mouths. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and back possessively. Every moment of that kiss was exquisite torture, their fervor deepening with each passing second. She pulled back for a moment to find herself pinned against the wall and to see the lust gleam in his eyes. He kissed her again as she felt familiar hands exploring her frame as if for the first time. His touch ignited her senses, and as he bent to new neck, kissing and biting and exploring every inch, she felt her control slipping. She surfaced from the waves of pleasure that moment and pushed him away.  
"Rane, I-" he tried to think of something to say as he watched her slide down the wall to the floor.  
"What are we doing, Troy?" she pleaded, holding a hand against her forehead while the rest of her body was lax, "Who do you love?"  
"I'd better go," he said after a long moment, and then turned and started to leave the room, "I will call you, I'm sorry." The door clicked shut, and Rane still sat on the floor stunned, her body unwilling to move. "You and only you." She mumbled the words that had been said so freely from Troy not long ago. She felt eyes staring at her with such empathy that the grief she was trying to suppress spilled over. She sobbed as quietly as she can as she shivered. She became so tired from her sadness that she fell asleep sitting there in her classroom.  
  
When Rane awoke, she was lying in her bed in the same clothes. She wondered if it had all been a dream, that she simply fell asleep and that Troy had not visited yet. Then she saw Kurt standing by the window.  
"Kurt," her voice came soft and raw, "what are you doing here?"  
"Oh, you are awake," he smiled softly and knelt by her bedside, "I saw you asleep in your classroom and I brought you back here. I vas vorried about you." Rane realized that it wasn't a dream, and tears welled into her eyes without permission.  
"I can't believe it." She said as they spilled over and fell down her cheeks and onto the bedsheets.  
"Please don't cry," she felt one of Kurt's hands tentatively brush some of the tears away, as if he was unsure of touching her, "you can tell me vhat happened." She saw Kurt differently, his heart open to whatever she had to say, and the honestly was livid upon his face. She relaxed under his comforting gaze. And began to tell him about her relationship with Troy. They had dated for more than a year, but then he met Ann. Ann was more than good looking, she could have been a model. She had long, wavy blonde hair paired with stunning blue eyes. Her body was beautiful too, tall and curvy, and her legs went on for days. Rane didn't think Troy would be interested in such a stereotype, but Ann's temperament was fun loving, yet hard- working, just like Troy, and they had a lot in common.  
She started noticing a change in Troy's behavior. He started to treat her more and more like a sister instead of a lover. Their intimate life remained the dame, but she would see him less and less, and she noticed him spending a lot of time with Ann. Rane tried to give Troy the benefit of the doubt, but she became to suspicious when he didn't come home one night. She and Ann had become rather close, and Rane had one of her house keys. It was nine in the morning when she got to Ann's house. She made an alibi of returning a movie that she had borrowed incase there was nothing going on. She trembled as her fingers touched the doorknob to the bedroom, but she gripped it sharply and entered the room. The videotape in her hand crashed to the hardwood floor, which woke Troy and Ann. They had been entangled with the sheets and one another, and both of them were nude. Troy wrapped himself up as quickly as possible, seeing how hysterical Rane had become. There was pain pouring from all of her features as she drilled into them hateful looks and vehement curses. When Troy tried to grab her shoulders to calm her down, Rane struck him violently across the face and left the house in disgust. She broke off their relationship two days later, much to Troy's discontent.  
"He didn't understand," she was now sitting on the floor next to Kurt, "he didn't think I meant it when I said I only give people one chance."  
"That is a hard thing to ask though, Rane," Kurt had listened whole- heartedly, "second chanced are things that can prove to be best."  
"Well," she sighed, running her hand through tangled hair, "I resisted his attempts at a fresh start and just told him to be with Ann. They have been together for six months now, but he comes back every so often, trying to be more than a friend.'  
"Vhat do you mean?"  
"Kurt," she paused, as if contemplating whether or not to continue, which she did, "when I met Troy, I was a virgin. The only reason I had sex with him was because I thought he was the man I was going to marry."  
"Oh, I'm zorry." Kurt looked down for a moment, and then looked back up to listen again.  
"Well," she liked a little ashamed, "I only gave into the temptation once or twice when I felt particularly lost. It just felt so right to be loved by him again, but then I would feel so cheap afterwards."  
"But you know he still loves you."  
"He loves Ann now," she turned and looked at him straight in the eye, "I now he is just doing all of this because he feels guilty about what he did to me. I want him to stay with her, bit every time he tries something it just tears me apart." Kurt looked over at her, and then wrapped an arm around her shoulder since she looked like she needed comfort. He was surprised to have her turn and lean into him, wrapping her arms around his stomach and burying her face into his shoulder like a lost little girl. He heard her crying softly.  
"You don't need to cry," he said as he stroked her shoulder a little, "you have cried enough for him already, I think."  
"Who are you?" she turned her tear-stained face up at him, "were you put here just to ease me? Do you have little wings sprouting from your back? Honestly, I have never felt this comfortable around someone whom I have known for so little time."  
"Perhaps we have known each other longer than ve think," he found himself hugging her tightly, "perhaps it vas in God's plans that ve vere to meet." She looked at him again, and for a moment, he saw Amanda's face staring up at him. He involuntarily grimaced.  
"You okay?" Rane's voice rang, a concerned visage breaking through the illusion of his former love.  
"Yes, of course," he put on a smile, "now let's go get zome dinner, it's almost zeven." Rand did not question it that night, but she knew something was bothering Kurt deeply, and she was determined to know what it was. 


End file.
